We're Going on a Glammoth Hunt!
We're Going on a Glammoth Hunt! is a two-part story that was published in the February/March 2015 issue of 100% Moshlings. Characters In order of appearance: *Amazin' Blazin' Raisin (name mention) *Scrumpy *Doyle *Glammoth (name mention) *McNulty *Wheelie YumYum (name mention) *Cap'n Buck Story Part One It was a hot day. Hotter than an Amazin' Blazin' Raisin. And a couple of detectives were looking for a case. Scrumpy and Doyle had always wondered whether or not the elusive Glammoth actually exists. So they hit the pavement and headed for Safari Sandbar where the mysterious creature is said to live. McNulty tagged along, because what Undercover YapYap could resist an adventure? The three detectives borrowed the Gift Island Ferry and set sail for Safari Sandbar. Their travels took them al over the Seventy Seas, beyond Breakfast Bayou and farther than Futuristic Falls. When they finally arrived, they were slightly seasick but terribly excited. McNulty's tail was wagging faster than a Wheelie YumYum running from a chocolate-chip traffic cop. "Your tail is making me feel ill," complained Scrumpy, trying not to watch it go round and round in mesmerising circles. He was looking a little more green than usual. "Ruff!" yipped McNulty, who wagged even more. "Shhh!" We must be quiet if we're ever going to find the Glammoth," said Doyle, rolling his eye at the Surreal Snooper. The gang careful stepped off the boat and stayed close together as they entered the Safari Sandbar jungle. "Yikes!" exclaimed Doyle, stomping his foot. He'd stepped right smack in the middle of a sparkly pile of Glammoth droppings! "Ah! McNulty's examining the evidence," said Scrumpy. "Ooooh! Excellent! No we'll know whether or not it was droppings or... or...," started Doyle. "Yip yip yip whipped cream," barked McNulty, getting a good sniff of the droppings. "Uncivilized," said Scrumpy, twirling his moustache. "The Glammoth must be near," said Doyle. "I just nicknack know it!" The three intrepid explorers ambled deeper into the jungle. Soon their feet began to hurt from walking so long. "Did you hear that?" asked Scrumpy. "How could I hear anything when you're constantly whistling that annoying song?" said Doyle. "Shh! I heard something," insisted Scrumpy. Sure enough, a nearby bush rustled. The two detectives could've sworn they smelled the musky scent of Glammoth fur. "The Glammoth!" Doyle whispered. "Gooooo!" Part Two Doyle and Scrumpy pounced on the bush. But unfortunately they didn't catch the Glammoth. Instead, they found McNulty munching on roxberries. The Undercover YapYap had snuck away when they weren't looking! "We'll never catch him," said Scrumpy, slumping to the ground and crossing his arms in defeat. "Ruff ruff ruff ruff!" yipped McNulty, nose pointed up as if trying to tell them something. Just then something zipped passed them so fast it was a blur, knocking poor Scrumpy over. "What was that?" asked Scrumpy as he rolled to a stop. "The Glammoth!" yelled Doyle. "Which way did he go?" "Ruff ruff ruff ruff!" barked McNulty, and went on the chase. The two detectives followed the pup even deeper into the jungle. WHOOSH! The furry shape came back. "GOTCHA!" the Sureal Snooper screamed, lunging at the furry shape and missing. "Aww, I missed!" "Look! Fur!" shouted Doyle, pointing at Scrumpy's hand. Sure enough, a tuft of bright orange fur was gripped tightly in his fist. "It smells like...," said Scrumpy, thoughtfully sniffing the fur in his hand, "... a dirty pirate." SWISH! The furry shape came bak, and this time Doyle leaped at it. "You're mine, Glammoth," said Doyle. But he was left only holding a fluffy orange fur coat. "Huh?" "Ruff ruff ruff ruff!" barked McNulty, pointing towards a big tree. The three brave explorers slowly crept behind the tree and what they saw was a HUGE surprise. IT was Cap'n Buck! He was leaning against a tricked out furry bicycle with horned handlebars having a snack of canned cavi-argh and a kraken monsieur. "Ye found me fur coat," Buck grunted, lazily chewing his sandwich. "But we were looking for the Glammoth," groaned Doyle. "Ye be never findin' th' Glammoth 'round here," Buck explained. "It doesn't exist!" The three detectives sighed in unison while Buck finished his snack. But McNulty's ears perked up at a distant rustling. A large shadow slowly crept over them and a trumpeting call rang out. Would these be the very first Moshlings to lay eyes on the Glammoth? THE MYSTERIOUS END! Category:Stories